Sick Day
by Sea Queen
Summary: Yuuri gets back from Earth, but he’s having a hard time trying to convince the others that he’s fine. ConYuu, one-shot


Disclaimer: If I owned Kyou Kara Maou it would be strictly ConYuu. Also I don't own _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_-series (which I borrowed a quote/title from).

Summary: Yuuri gets back from Earth, but he's having a hard time trying to convince the others that he's fine. ConYuu, one-shot

Warnings: male/male

A/N: I really wanted to put Wolfram with Shori, but it wouldn't work unless Wolfram starts living on Earth (and Yuuri could move to Shin Makoku permanently!)

This fic turned out longer than expected, so please enjoy!

Dictionary:

Heika – Your Majesty  
Okaeri – welcome back/home  
Tadaima – I'm back

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sick Day-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The usual crowd had gathered at the fountain in Shinou's temple, ready to welcome their king back from Earth. But no one was as eager as Weller Conrad, the Maou's lover of two months.

Wolfram had broken his and Yuuri's engagement almost a year ago because he had realised that fire and water would never mix; he didn't love Yuuri in a romantic way and the same was true the other way around.

Yuuri spent some months single, until Conrad dove in to claim Yuuri as his. Wolfram of course had been too busy making out with Murata Ken to pay too much attention.

Everyone all over Shin Makoku felt a presence as their king appeared in the fountain.

"Heikaa!" Günter was the first one at the edge of the fountain, handing the soaking Maou a towel, "We'll be heading back to the castle immediately so you can get chang—" Günter's nose was sprouting blood before he could finish that thought.

"Günter." Conrad reprimanded his former teacher for having such insolent thoughts about _his_ Yuuri. Speaking of the king… "Okaeri Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled, though Conrad could tell it was forced, "Aa, tadaima."

"Let's go Ken." Wolfram grabbed the still soaked Murata's arm and started dragging him inside the temple.

"Well, shall we head back to the castle, Heika?" Günter said, ignoring the pair that just disappeared.

"Aa," Yuuri threw his teacher a toothy grin, "I can't wait to see everyone again!" Then he turned to his lover, "How have things been around here? How long was I gone?"

"You were gone for a week and things have been going well, though we had to—" Yuuri could see Conrad's mouth moving, but his ears were ringing badly; he couldn't hear!

The young kind tried to desperately lip-read, but to no avail. Why couldn't he hear? Now the ringing was accompanied by a buzz that seemed to be inside his head.

Conrad was leaning in to peer more closely at Yuuri's face.

How had the buzz gotten out of his head and in front of his eyes? Was he going deaf? Blind? Brain-dead?

The soldier grabbed his king's shoulders and gave him a slight shake, snapping him out of the buzz and ring.

Finally in control of his actions, Yuuri gave his head a shake to clear it. Then he smiled up at Conrad, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out there, didn't I?"

"Are you alright?"

"Un, I'm fine."

Günter cut in: "Are you sure, Heika? You were just staring at Conrad, _swaying_."

Yuuri winced, starting to get the beginnings of a headache. "Günter, I'm fine! Now, were we going or what?"

The brunette of the group was still sceptical, "Are you sure you're alright, Heika?"

Yuuri knew he couldn't lie while looking Conrad in the eye. "I'm not even going to grace that question with an answer, Conrad."

There was nothing more to be done about the matter, so the trio headed to their horses.

The ride to the castle was quiet, as Yuuri was trying desperately to clear his head of the fuzziness and headache.

Conrad knew something was wrong, but it would be a grave mistake to talk about it in front of Günter, least he over-react.

-o-o-o-

Conrad closed the door to the king's room tightly, hoping no one would enter and at the same time afraid to lock the door in case an assassin decided to barge in.

Meanwhile Yuuri was contemplating whether or not to bend over to get his national underwear; he didn't want his headache to worsen—especially with Conrad in the room.

"Heika," Speak of the Devil—well—the half-demon really, since his mother is a Mazoku and his father was a human… and why was he thinking something like this? He must really be out of it to go on useless tangents like this… And, hey, would you look at that? He had managed to bend over without getting dizzy!

The soldier frowned; this was the second time today that Yuuri had not corrected him on the use of his title.

"Something's wrong and there's no use denying it, so please tell me."

Yuuri stood and spun around to tell Conrad off for worrying—big mistake.

The room tilted to the left, making Yuuri stumble with it. He tried to grab onto something, but his hand met with air.

The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground with a brown blur kneeling next to him.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shook his shoulder to give him a jump-start. "Can you hear me? Please say something!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Not exactly what he was looking for, but at least it was something.

The teen then found himself kneeling over a toilet bowl with no recollection of how he got there. Not that it really mattered as he started to puke his brains out.

Yuuri felt horrible all over; his head was buzzing worse than ever, his ears were still ringing, he could smell the vomit, which made him even more sick, he was hot but his sweat was cold—or was that the other way around?—but in the midst of all this pain there was relief: his boyfriend, Conrad.

The brunette was stroking Yuuri's back in a comforting manner and brushing his bangs back with his other hand.

At long last Yuuri was done being sick. He still had his hands on both sides of the toilet seat, keeping him steady as his faithful guard went to the sink to get him a glass of water.

Thud.

Conrad turned so fast the water in the glass splashed over the sides. He rushed to his fallen king, trying to shake the double black awake, but it was no use. Instead he placed the glass down on the floor and picked Yuuri up bridle style, taking him to his bed.

Conrad gave Yuuri a peck on the forehead before going to the door.

"Yozak, could you go find Gisela? But keep quiet about it; I don't want Günter to worry unnecessarily."

The red-head, who had been stationed at the door, tried to peek in, but his commander was blocking him. "Is it bad?"

Conrad looked over his shoulder before shaking his head, "I don't think so; just a cold."

With a nod Yozak was down the hall, ready to track down the nurse.

"No…" Conrad's hand went to his sword as he turned sharply, intent on taking out whoever dared to disturb his king—only to find nothing out of place.

"Conrad… don't…"

Conrad's hand relaxed on his sword as he realised what was wrong; Yuuri was having a nightmare.

"Yuuri," The brunette soldier stroked his boyfriend's cheek to calm him, all the while mumbling comfortingly.

"Ngh, C-Conra-d…?" Black eyes blinked themselves open.

"It's ok, love, you're alright." Conrad smiled gently from his place at Yuuri's beside to show nothing was wrong.

"But are you alright?" Yuuri sat up, eyes still wide with fear. "I thought I'd lost you forever… a-and that… you won't leave me, will you? No matter what? I don't want you leave me for—but if you want to, I can't stop you—and I wouldn't blame you either…"

Conrad placed both his large hands over Yuuri's smaller ones, "Yuuri, I love you, but sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I ever leave you?"

Yuuri's eyes were glittering with tears, "You would leave me if _she_ came back—and she's the only reason you like me now; because I have her soul and I'm her re—"

"Yuuri," Conrad's hands moved from Yuuri's to cup his face, "I love _you_ and not her."

"Bu—"

"No buts, Yuuri." Conrad's gentle smile returned. "How could I prove that I love you because you're unique and adorable? Yes, Julia was proper, but I don't want proper; I want my baseball boy." This nickname earned Conrad a watery smile.

Conrad leaned in and gave his lover a kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Gisela," Conrad stood from his place on the bed. "I'll go let her in."

"But, Conrad, I'm fine! I don't need a doctor!"

"It's just a check-up; it won't hurt or take too long." Yuuri pouted as his partner opened the door to let the green-haired girl in.

"Heika," She smiled at Yuuri in his bed, ignoring Conrad altogether. "Yozak tells me that you're sick."

"I keep telling everyone that I'm fine."

Gisela gave him her usual motherly smile, "Of course, but your lover wants official papers." She winked at Yuuri, not at all apologetic for dumping all the blame on Conrad.

After some small tests, Gisela concluded that the Maou had just caught a cold and would be fine by tomorrow.

"See?" Yuuri stuck his tongue out at Conrad—who kissed him, while Gisela packed her things. "Conrad!"

"Sorry, Yuuri, I took the tongue as an invitation." Gisela giggled then she stood and bowed out of the room, while Yuuri was trying to contain his blush.

"My, you look a lot healthier already, Yuuri. The colour seems to have returned to your face."

Yuuri glared at his lover, "Do that in front of others again and I won't talk to you for a week."

Conrad looked around the room, "Does that mean that I have your consent to kiss you now?" Yuuri smiled, which was all the permission Conrad needed.

The kiss was short-lived as Yuuri pulled away to cough.

"I think you'd better take this," Conrad took a bottle that Gisela left on the nightstand and opened it.

Yuuri made a face, "Ugh, that's not horrible-tasting cough syrup, is it?"

"I don't think it tastes too bad; it's a bit bitter, but otherwise it doesn't taste bad." Conrad gave the younger male a convincing smile, which, of course, Yuuri had to believe.

After a spoonful of the liquid Yuuri concluded that the syrup really wasn't that horrible.

"So what do we do now?" Yuuri looked outside longingly, "I really want to go outside…"

"No."

"I'll dress warmly!"

"No."

"But I need to be outside to get better."

"No you don't."

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't."

"But I won't want to get better unless I get to go outside!"

"You'll never go outside unless you get better."

Yuuri glared at the smirking Conrad.

"Tell you what," Conrad walked over to Yuuri's dresser, "We can play catch inside. How's that sound?"

The double black's face immediately brightened and he jumped out of bed.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri had put on hand to his head while the other was holding on to one of his bed's posts to steady him.

Conrad was at his side in a flash, "Yuuri, are you alright?"

"Yeah," the teen shook his head, "Just a bit light-headed. I don't think it was a good idea to get up that fast."

"Yuuri," Conrad sounded exasperated, "You should really be a bit more careful when you're sick…"

"Sorry, I just don't like being confined to the bed…" He gave Conrad his best puppy-dog look.

"Maybe you should just take it easy and forget about playing."

"I told you I'm—" There was a knock at the door, "Could you go let them in, Conrad?"

The soldier nodded and went to open the door, leaving Yuuri standing by the bedpost. "Dorcas, what brings you here?"

"Excuse me!" Conrad hid a wince at the guard's loud voice, "I was told to tell Heika that dinner is ready and he should make his way to the dining area!"

Conrad looked at his boyfriend then he turned to Dorcas, "Heika and I would like to dine in his room tonight, if that's at all possible."

Dorcas saluted, "I will alert one of the maids and they will bring your food here!"

"Thank you, Dorcas."

"Conrad…"

"Don't worry," the brown-clad soldier closed the door and turned with a smile, "I think they will all be under the impression that we want to have a romantic dinner, especially since we haven't seen each other in a long time."

Yuuri put his hands out like a child wanting a hug, which Conrad gave him. "I love you, Conrad. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Without me you'd probably have to climb into bed yourself…"

"Bu—Wah!" Yuuri yelped as Conrad lifted him and placed him on the bed, "Conrad! Don't do that; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Conrad flashed Yuuri his lady-killer smile, "Sorry, but I don't think someone as young and fit as you would get a heart attack that easily."

"But I'm sick at the moment!"

"Which is exactly why you should be in bed," Conrad smiled victoriously.

Yuuri looked disbelieving, "I think I just wheedled my way into that one, huh?"

"That you did."

"I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just truthful."

"Truthful to the extent of being an idiot."

"Truthful to the extent of saying whatever you believe in."

"I don't believe that I'm sick enough to be in bed."

"I think you do."

"Doesn't that mean that I'm not truthful to myself?"

"Or it means that you're so truthful that you start doubting your truthfulness."

There was a moment's silence, and then Yuuri broke it: "Is there any point to this conversation?"

"You're the one that started it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"I think I know when I start a pointless conversation and when I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But didn't you start it by saying that you're an idiot?"

"But even an idiot would know if he started—wait…" Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering whether or not idiots could tell the difference between a pointless conversation and their normal conversations, or if all conversations that idiots had were pointless. Was there even such a thing as a pointless conversation? Did all conversations have a meaning in the larger picture of existence or were there moments that had nothing to do with Life, the Universe and Everything?

Conrad ruined his philosophical thinking by bursting out in laughter.

Yuuri then realised that Conrad had been poking fun at him with these two conversations, "Conrad! That is so mean of you!"

"I'm sorry," and Conrad really looked it, "You're just too cute when you're like that."

"Like what—spluttering like an idiot?"

"You don't splutter."

"Well I ramble like an idiot."

"I enjoy listening to your ramblings."

"I'm hungry."

Conrad froze before laughing again, "I love you, Yuuri."

"You love a rambling idiot."

"An adorable and kind rambling idiot."

Yuuri finally let himself laugh, "I love you too, Conrad."

The food was then delivered along with a candle that had a knitted heart stringed around it.

Yuuri looked at the slightly lopsided heart fondly, "I love Gwendal."

"Wolfram might have been foolish enough to give you up, but I'm not."

Yuuri gave Conrad a quick peck on the lips, "Shut up; I'm hungry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sick Day-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
